hockeyarenafandomcom-20200214-history
Hockey Arena:Community Portal
These items need to go somewhere, but do not varrant their own section or need to be placed somewhere for another reason. Please help us out. =) Ideas for the Wiki *Break up Team Listing into Separate Countries - that way we can get some Canadian and UK input, maybe Australia, NZ, etc. *Add a Mentor page. Let people ask for mentors, see available ones, maybe more details on the mentor program? Get some NATs to contribute to this. *Add a default Team History template Miscellaneous Description These items need to go somewhere, but do not varrant their own section or need to be placed somewhere for another reason. Team: Info (Team Spirit/Fan Club) Fan club changes once per week on the weekend and the change from the past week is shown. On Wednesday, you get $5100 for each fan. Owner's confidence affects what you can spend on the market. Team spirit affects match motivation. Team spirit levels (from highest to lowest): *Heavenly+1 *Heavenly *Pleasant *Warm *Content *Indifferent *Cold *Nervous *Hostile *Furious *Murderous Each season it resets to cold. You can raise it one level by playing low match importance. Playing normal lowers it one level, unless you are at cold or lower. Playing high always lowers it two levels. Note: Only league matches/official cups change it, but it does affect motivation for friendlies. You can't go below murderous, but you can go above heavenly. It won't display, but the game acts like there's a super-Heavenly. You can only know you're there by what you've done-playing a match on low while on Heavenly. Selling or firing a player in your team for less than two weeks drops team spirit two levels (does not include youth pulls at 0 salary). Selling/firing a player in your team for 20 or more weeks might drop it one level. Daily Income/Profit and the Deposit Daily income is the average amount of money you take in each day (before expenses). Daily profit is average daily income minus average daily expenses. The current salary limit will be a percentage of your daily profit determined by owner confidence. If you are going to bid on a player, you have to be paying him less than this amount. Multiple outstanding bids must total to less than this amount. The maximum salary you can offer to one player is 1/6 of your daily income or your entire salary limit, whichever is lower. If your daily profit is low, but you have cash you can use your cash to raise your daily profit. Deposits are repaid once per week on Wednesdays for 20 weeks. They do not earn interest. Your daily profit will rise by the deposit divided by 20 weeks divided by 7 days. If you already made a deposit, the first will be repaid completely and deposited back. So if you're getting 500 000 a week and have 10 weeks left, it will add 5 000 000 to the amount you're depositing and that total is divided by 20 for your new weekly payment. It is possible to lower your daily profit if you aren't careful. If you put in too little money, the new average will be less than the current one. HA Etiquette Questions: While we love to help everyone out, we've put a lot of time into this guide. Please look here first. It makes us feel like we've wasted our time on this and makes you seem self-centered when your question is here in the form of a statement. Advanced Tactics: If they're sharing, they're not very good. Experienced managers have spent a long time to figure out the best skill ratios, how to choose their lines, etc. They are not going to share this info. Don't ask. :) Rate my player: See above, figure out your own skill sets. And if he can go multiple ways, do what your team needs. You have 5 good defenseman and you're going to listen to a guy that says center just because he likes to make people centers? Sandbagging: The practice of sandbagging, or intentionally losing in the playoffs to avoid promotion, thus stockpiling more fans by dominating a league you should have promoted out of, is highly frowned on and will result in high levels of ridicule. Cheating: You will be caught. You will be kicked out. Don't do it. Match fixing: If you're in the playoffs and your friend is in 9th, it is not ok to intentionally lose game 30 to him so he can make the playoffs. He should have made his team better. Suggestions: Some ideas have been brought up and shot down way too many times. Some ideas are already in the works, listed on the to-do list, and still proposed as a new idea by someone that just joined. National Teams: Your player with half the requirements will not be selected. If you have a 200 AI player that doesn't fit his wanted distribution totalling to 150 AI, that's one thing, but if he's 100 AI and only has one requirement met, don't send him. All you'll do is annoy him and waste your time and his. Transfer/Friendly Ads: Don't do it in forums not made for that. The rules are stickied in the forums, so no excuses. Know what you're getting into: The community is well established. There are long time rivalries, inside jokes, established traditions, etc. Plenty of people misinterpret something and blow it up or say something so contrary to common practice that they can never be taken seriously again. At the same time, introducing yourself and expressing interest in things is very welcome.